Prinz der Dämonen
by Apocalyptic Muse
Summary: [AU] How far would you go for freedom? In a world of peasents, kings and endless battles, Kurt Wagner and his fellow rogue fighters know. When their lives cross paths with Princess Thera she may be just what they need to finally gain it.
1. The Colossus

_Please Stay Tuned For A Special Word From the Author After Reading_

**Prinz der Dämonen**

* * *

_**Part One**_

_Metamorphosis_

* * *

**I**

**The Colossus**

_Thera_

> _You can bet that I stand ready when the wolf growls at the door  
Hey, I'm solid, hey, I'm steady, hey I'm true right down to the core  
And I will always do my duty  
No matter what the price  
I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice  
Oh, and I don't want to die for you  
But if dyin's asked of me  
I'll bear that cross with honor  
Because freedom don't come free  
__  
**American Soldier - - Toby Keith**_
> 
> **__**

The war had been going on for too long. It began long before I was born. I do not think even my father, King O'Kelny, even knows the true reason the kingdoms of our world fell into chaos. He is a very straightforward and stubborn man. I would not go so far as to call him simple-minded, because he is very smart, but he is only a king, and royalty tend to not see the world through eyes of complete clarity and unbiased. 

He has not shed his formal attire in exchange for plain clothing and walked the streets of out capital city. He has not been among the commoners, who are not 'common' at all. He does not see the complexity of their lives as I have. He was bred, as I was, to see them as ignorant peasants who would have trouble surviving without the constant needling of the kind.

Unlike my father I have had the courage to step outside the castle walls and I have seen their hearts. I have been shocked time and time again, because I was taught to believe that, too, but when you meet people like Willem - - the black smith - - this idea is easily shattered. He has seven children and sometimes goes hungry for days just so they may never have to feel that empty pain.

The nobles, especially my father, could never understand this because they have never had a hardship in their lives. I used to wonder how they missed the greatness and honor that lived inside many of our so-called peasants. Then I understood it must have been a matter of pride. For nobles to feel superior they must have someone to call inferior, so the poorer folk can never be considered to have the same kind of grandeur that we nobles have. Yet I have realized that true superiority comes from the depths of his heart, not from his change purse.

My father frustrates me when he judges in this manner. He does not even seem to _want_ to move beyond the old stereotypes and stigmas. He is always talking about the new beginning he will create, the peace he wants to bring to our lands. He still does not see how harmful the ancient thinking is, how the old traditions will reach up and destroy us and any hope left.

Was it not our ancestors that started this who deadly charade in the first place? The 'cleansing' war they called it, a stupid mindless conflict that could have been avoided - - should have been avoided at all costs. The bloodshed has been great, so great that I am expecting to see a crimson river flow through middle lands very soon.

No one, as I have said before, really knows how this fight got started. There are many tales that sound of street gossip, but I will tell you one widely accepted that you may understand the reason for my own story.

Generations ago new beings began to arise from within the core of mankind. They possessed powers and traits that were considered inhuman in nature and were not befitting of gentle folk. As their populace grew they become known as freaks, abominations, the _outsiders._

There are two sides and sometimes more to every story, as it is with this. Who struck first has been lost in years of lies, and misinformation, but the certainty is that there was a movement set forward to police these creatures. They looked at it as enslavement and eradication. Thus these beings, that seemed to have a kinship to the magical forces, fought back. In other accounts made the world a slaughterhouse with their mad ambushes.

Since then the struggle between us and them has grown. The debate is still raging. Defense or offense? Were they monsters who took it upon themselves to destroy humankind or were they just protecting their right to live a normal life? That, however should not be the real question. What we should wonder is this : what are they now?

I have not had the unfortunate luck to meet with many of these insurgents - - for that is all they are I believe - - but the ones I have seen have been nothing more than common thieves, assassins, and terrorists. If there are any good ones left they have disappeared off our radar. Some claim they want peace, but it is a high-held notion they are only trying to lull us into a false sense of security.

Still, the idea that peace could come between our races is a great dream, especially to one such as me, for all I want is for this to be over. I do not desire to see any more pain, any more death. I am tired of seeing weeping widows in the streets, and blood-bathed knights proclaiming glory, when in reality there is no true grace in death and murder.

Perhaps that is why I decided to visit him this day in the confines of our dungeon holding cells. One of the outsider prisoners was to be executed today on the charges of treason, high crimes against the crown, and thievery.

He had worked on the castle grounds doing hard labor for a while. He had always been kind to me and had treated me like any normal person, but with great respect. He had even prevented some very unseemly fellows from harming me on my way back from one of my excursions into the city. Not only that, but he had kept my secret, too.

Therefore it was a shock for me to learn this nice, gentle man was a spy for one of the most notorious and awful creatures to find his way into middle lands. The Prince of Demons.

We were unable to gather any information from him about the whereabouts of the devilishly sly and horrible marauder that had been terrorizing our kingdom for some time. I had heard he was fearsome and I could not understand why he kept all he knew about his fiend to himself. He only released his own secondary name: Colossus.

Perhaps I felt grateful for his silence in my own discretion and was returning the favor, or maybe it was my need to try and do _something_ to stop his punishment from commencing today, that led me down to the dungeon. It was early when I made my presence known. The sun had only begun to peek over the eastern horizon. Being the King's daughter it was easy for me to get passed the guards. I stepped down carefully on the cold, damp, stone stairs, making sure my fine golden velvet dress was not dragging; father would have a fit if even a penny of his money was wasted.

I made my way down the long narrow corridor to find Colossus already awake. He was leaning back against the wall, appearing to be preparing for events of the day. His death. It saddened me. I did not want to see this man die.

I had pleaded with my father to spare him, but he was so angry of Colossus' silence that he refused me, saying the only way he would even consider relinquishing his sentence was to get something productive out of him. Otherwise we would make him an example as a traitor.

"Good morning." I said, my voice thick with unshed tears I had not noticed.

"Do not weep for me, my princess." He replied softly, revealing two bright blue eyes that carried an immeasurable amount of warmth and gentle affection. Despite his peril he still held no hatred toward me or my father. "When all is done you will know why I to do this."

"Foolishness!" I cried. "Please do not do this. I know you are a good man, I can see it! Why do you pledge your allegiance to such a monster!?"

"I pledge my allegiance to freedom. If that isn't worthy enough to fight for then I ask you tell me what is?" It was not a question, but a statement.

"Freedom! What are you talking about? You had freedom, you had a life here, why do you insist on this insanity?"

He shook his head. "You still do not understand. You cannot see that this is bigger than you or me, and much more important than my own single life."

I gaped at him. My god, he was so disillusioned! Suddenly he rose and came to the door. I knew he could have reached across to me and easily have choked the life from me, but I was unafraid. I knew he would never harm me. "If my life is to end then I ask that you do me a favor."

"Of course." I stammered. He would not let me save him, so the least I could do was carry out his wishes.

"Make sure my family gets this." He slipped a sealed letter into my hands. "It explains everything so that they will know. A messenger of ours will come to get it, and I ask that you allow her to pass safely."

"Yes. I will do this for you." I stuck my hand through to take one of his. I smiled sadly, but gently. "I only inquire one thing. May I know your real name?"

He looked surprised, but it quickly melted into a smile of his own. "Piotr," he said softly, "Piotr Rasputin."

I took a deep breath and bowed my head respectfully. "Thank you, Piotr. I wish circumstances would have been different."

"Perhaps one day they will."

I did not understand what he meant, but I had no time to think on it. The sun had risen completely and I heard the guards coming to take him away. A tear rolled down my cheek as I gazed into Piotr's eyes.

"Farwell, my friend, may the Fates find you in their good graces."

* * *

This is the first installment of "Prinz der Damonen." In a way it is more than just a story. It's a look into the ideas of freedom and life. It's set in a fantasy world, an alternate universe. (A digi-cookie to anyone who knows who King O'Kelny is, but by his name I don't think its that hard to figure out.) Each chapter will switch point of view. This one was of course Thera. The next will be Kurt.

I made Princess Thera as an in-between character. She sees the "outsiders", mutants and humans in an "us-them" situation. As the story progresses she will come to see the truth and perhaps change her outlook. Well, I'll let the reader take from it what they see. I want it to have depth and meaning. Hopefully it will. I cannot even begin to describe the point I am trying to make in the story.

Next Chapter: Execution at Dawn. What will happen to Piotr? And how will the appearance of assassins after the king effect the outcome?


	2. Execution at Dawn

**II**

**Execution at Dawn**

_Kurt_

> > > I can't remember…
>> 
>> The last time you cared about anything
>> 
>> The last time you allowed yourself to be seen
>> 
>> So pretentious your lies, unrelenting disguise
>> 
>> Creating tears in your eyes, your mind withers and dies
>> 
>> Pretending to be something your not
>> 
>> Somewhere in the middle you are now caught
>> 
>> You've never seen who you really are
>> 
>> No life breathes in you, all the time you laugh, you wait, you cry
>> 
>> No part of your life is true, all the time your life passes you by
>> 
>> Hollow Man - - Trapt

I watched as the lemon yellow sun rose into the sky, unwavering in its destined duty to provide us all a new day and a second chance. I sighed to myself, shook my head. Not for everyone. I had been up since late the night before when the news had come of my friend's capture and sentencing in King O'Kelny's Kingdom. Even though he knew all the dangers of partaking in that undercover mission I could not help but feel guilty about what had happened.

I could have told him, ordered him to stay. I could have insisted that we needed him here. No, that would not have done at all. I knew better than that. I had known Piotr Rasputin for many years, in fact he was my best friend, and he would have never stood for staying put when he could be doing some good.

In a way the sunrise reminded me of Piotr. Like the sunlight stole the last remnants of night from the sky, Piotr always shone brightest in the wake of his darkest moments. Naturally he would never see this or admit to it.

As the last of the dawning warmth crept over me I reviewed the rescue plans once again. Simple and designed to have minimal risks in the department of my other friends and colleagues. There was no way I was going to endanger anyone else I cared for. My life was expendable, because to be frank it was _me_ O'Kelny wanted, and maybe if I finally lay at his feet he would stop hunting my friends.

I could not tell Kitty or Elizabeth about my reason for they would try to stop me much like I should have tried to stop Piotr. I could just hear Kitty now, "Kurt, you're our _leader!_" But I would rather die a hundred horrible deaths than see any one of them fall for my sake. There had already been too much pain surrounding this fight.

"We're ready to go." I heard Elizabeth Braddock say from the doorway.

I turned to her, "then let us be gone." _You wanted to find me so bad, O'Kelny, well, here I come…_

===================

It did not take long to reach the capitol of Middlelands using my gift of teleportation. I dropped Shadowcat and Psylocke off before going to my destination. They were to become part of the crowd and watch from afar unless something went wrong. Then, upon my creating a distraction they were to release Piotr. Afterwards, home.

Meanwhile I went to see how he was doing; I could only get so close due to magical barriers placed around the area so I could not teleport inside. That is when I received one of the biggest shocks. Thera O'Kelny was there, speaking with Piotr!

Like any typical sovereign she was still trying to persuade him to give up information about me. He refused, but she insisted. I realized that something was different about this. When I looked closer I saw tears shimmering in her emerald eyes. She was desperately clinging to hope and at the same time she knew everything was futile. Whether she was aware of the look I was unsure.

I remembered something from the last time I was able to contact Piotr. He had had a particular interest in the King's daughter. He believed that there was something that no one was seeing in Thera O'Kelny, something hidden, like a beacon of hope within a dense fog. Somehow it was hard to see anything other than the stereotypical princess. She was spoiled, disdainful, and she didn't appear to care for anything other than herself and the motives of the royal court.

Now it was like looking at someone else. I almost wanted it to be, but it was Thera all right. She was one of the most beautiful vixens in Middlelands, not to mention the most cruel is all the stories were right. She was dressed just like the daughter of a King should dress - - long golden gown, mounds of jewels, and a tiny princess-sized tiara buried in her deep auburn hair - - but the way her eyes held so much compassion was not like looking at the same girl. Everything Thera was known to be was contradicted in this one moment and in that one look.

Had everything I heard been a lie?

===================

The guards came to retrieve Piotr and prepare him for the execution, which meant I would not get a chance to tell him that we were here. However, that did give me a chance to do something else. I wanted to follow Thera and see if everything I had just witnessed had been a spectacular act or if she really meant what I had seen in her eyes. So as she departed I departed.

She returned to her room on the second level and entered into the chaos of three maids. "M'lady Thera," the first one cried, "your father has sent word for you to be ready in half an hour. He expects you no later." The servant looked almost afraid to deliver that message. Thera only frowned, showing more displeasure towards her Father's words than the maid.

"Fine." She muttered, waving her hand, "prepare the dress I laid out."

"But miss," another maid said, "the King thought you would wear that one, as requested."

"Well, I request differently, and whom do you serve?" She snapped.

"You, my lady." She bowed, "but why do you wish to wear the other, it is so plain."

"And dull." An amused voice came from the doorway.

"Evander." Thera greeted with a smile that was a little annoyed, but no less happy to see her guard. "What if I want to be dull?"

"Miss?" A third servant asked.

"Well, I've been thinking," she began, "and lately there has been so much rising support of the Outsiders that I figured that I should not make it appear as if it is a side show. If I dress down then perhaps they will consider that there is some compassion left in the court."

"You are so wise, m'lady." The first servant said, almost in awe at her Mistress's great brainpower. I was disgusted, but decided to continue watching. Something about the way Thera acted didn't quite fit and I had to see what it was. Within a few minutes I received my answer.

Evander stayed positioned by the door until the three servants came out from behind the changing curtain. They quickly left, their work being finished. A few seconds later Thera appeared. Her new dress was black velvet with silver trimmings. Most of her jewelry was gone, leaving only a gleaming crimson pendant around her neck and a few rings on her slender fingers. Around her wrist dangled a charm bracelet carrying multiple magical symbols for protection and … interesting, binding. I'd have to check into that. Her hair was pulled up, allowing only a few tendrils to curl around her face.

"Couldn't you have worn something just a tad bit more cheerful?" Evander said, his face scrunching up in distaste. I found this fairly odd for a servant of a Princess to challenge her in that manner, but apparently Thera didn't find it as odd. "It is as if you are going to a damned funeral."

She frowned again, this time much more deeply. She had been holding out on her other servants, and now she was being honest. "I am." She commented, leveling her eyes on the Knight.

"Oh please, Thera. Do not tell me you feel sorry for that freak of nature? He is an Outsider, and a traitor."

There was a loud smacking sound as the palm of her hand connected with the side of his face. She did not even apologize for slapping him. "Outsider!?" She shrieked, "what about human being! He is going to _die_, can no one understand this!?"

Evander sighed, "I am sorry, Thera. I was out of place. I forgot that you knew him personally, did you not?"

"He saved my life, Evander." She sat down on the edge of her bed, and I nearly fell out of the tree I was perched in. Piotr had saved her from something? He had never told us about this. It was very strange for him not to have mentioned something to that degree. "And I could not save his. I feel awful." She lowered her head and I saw tears drop onto her hands clasped in her lap.

Evander moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "This is not your doing, Thera. Do not blame yourself. He is stupid for not revealing that monster's hideaway. He is condemning himself."

Thera sniffed in irony. "_Right_." She muttered, "he's fighting for a cause, Evander. Maybe what we may never understand, but to him it means everything. He is choosing to die with honor and dignity. It is very brave of him to give his life like this. I do not see it as withholding evidence the way my Father does, I see it as being loyal. He is keeping a promise, which is more than I can say about most in _this_ court." She stood and strode across the room, anger lighting her face and transforming it into an ugly mask. "I hate this, Evander. I hate all of this."

I agreed with her.

===================

The square was filled with almost every resident of the capitol. There were peasants and nobles alike, all here to witness the death of my friend. A murder. I was still reeling from the conversation I had overheard between Thera and Evander. There was no way Thera could be the person others claimed her to be. She had seemed so desperate about Piotr's situation, so helpless. Her guilt mirrored mine in a fashion and I hoped she would find relief in what was about to take place.

Piotr had been right about her all this time and I felt more than a little foolish for not seeing it earlier. Of all people I should have seen through a façade to the truth. Everyone considered me a demon just because my outward appearance resembles one, and just as they viewed me I had viewed Thera. She had seemed the epitome of heartless princess when in fact she was just as trapped in her situation as I was. As I had been made to look like a demon she had been made to look like a Princess, and we played our given roles well while dying inside.

It was tragic.

Evander was probably the only one within the court that knew what Thera was truly like. If anyone else caught wind of her sympathy for "creatures" like us then she would probably become very unpopular despite her standing as eldest daughter of the king. She was another victim of society. She had become it's unwilling slave and didn't even realize it.

Once again, tragic. The young woman had so much power in her hands. There was so much she could do to make changes, yet she was so afraid of how others saw her that she shied violently away from letting anyone know her true self. Fear was the true destroyer.

King O'Kelny arrived with his daughter on one side and his son on the other. Thera looked less than thrilled to be there as she had thoroughly indicated earlier. The King took his place at the front of the little "stage" and raised his hands, almost immediately quieting the whole area. Behind him Thera and her brother, Dane, took their seats. For a moment her eyes moved over me and I thought perhaps she had recognized me when they stopped, but that was ridiculous. No one could make out my appearance beneath the large hood and form encompassing cloak.

After a few seconds her gaze left me and I turned to search for Kitty and Elizabeth. I found them quickly, and they also spotted me. I nodded once, letting them know everything was still a go. I wished I could tell them what I had learned about Thera, but later we would have time. Now there was more important things.

O'Kelny was rattling on about Outsiders and injustice when I reentered his speech. "Today we execute a traitor. He not only betrayed this court, but all of you," he indicated all the commoners, "by allowing the Prince of Demons to stay hidden, hidden from us so he can continue to terrorize _you_."

I found myself smiling despite the situation. Wasting not another moment I raised my hands and pulled back the hood of my cloak. "That is very funny, your highness." I said, "because I do not ever remember being here. Perhaps it was my doppelganger, he seems to pop up a lot." In a flash I teleported so I was standing right beside him. His face reflected the horror he felt inside. He was scared stiff.

The onlookers gasped, and there were more than a few screams. I ignored these. I was used to this, maybe too used to it. "I think you have a comrade of mine, and I want him back." I motioned to Piotr, who the guards had already led to the side of the platform.

"I - - I - -" O'Kelny sputtered, then shouted, "guards! Do something! Kill it!"

I was an "it" now.

I spun and came face to face with Thera, who had stood. (Her brother seemed frozen in his chair. What a warrior!) "_You_." She hissed, and I was surprised at the amount of pure hatred that was behind that single word. It was enough to knock someone down.

"Really? I could have sworn it was me." I joked and proceeded to grab her wrist. This was my distraction. She shrieked and tried to pull away, but I had already teleported her to another position and turned her around so that I held her locked in place. She struggled to escape, but she wasn't strong enough. "Hey, listen," I said quickly, my voice low so that she could only hear it. Down below people were screaming about how I was kidnapping their Princess. Oh, _please_, like I would want her around our hide out always whining.

"Why should I listen to an abomination like _you_!?" She spat.

Ouch. Abomination.

"Because we both have a common goal." I ignored her words. It was nothing I hadn't heard before. An arrow from one of the guards struck near my feet and I teleported again.

"What is that?" She tried to elbow me, but my grip was to strong to let her move much, so she dug her nails into my skin.

I cringed. "I have a high tolerance to pain, but that does not mean it does not hurt. Stop." I growled. She immediately released me, as if in shock. I didn't mean to say it so roughly, but it got the desired result. "Thank you. You do wish to save Piotr, do you not?"

"Uh… yes." She stammered in disbelief.

"I am not going to hurt you, just play along." I told her.

She was shaking and I could tell she didn't know what to do. I turned my head to look for my friends again. Since almost everyone had their attention on me they had been able to sneak up on to the guards surrounding Piotr. They were out. Too bad I had missed the action. Just as they began to make a break O'Kelny realized what was happening.

"Idiots! Get them!"

"Never mind, Fraulein." I said quickly. "You have seemed to have helped me enough." I transported us to the ground behind the guards who had been trying to find a way to "save" Thera. "Here I bid you, farewell." I released her and went to follow my comrades. I meant to teleport directly to them and then out of that crazy city, but that's when I saw them.

Perched on a roof nearby were a couple archers. One had his bow aimed at O'Kelny, which I could do nothing about, and one was aimed at Thera. Assassins! I stopped and turned back to her, "Princess, look out!" She froze in confusion, not understanding what was happening. The arrow flew and there was only one option left. I could not let this girl be killed when I could stop it. I teleported to her and grabbed her. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my side and I cried out, instinctively teleporting.

Within moment my three friends were around me, their voices muffled and echoing. I heard Thera yelling something but could not make it out, and then she was quiet. Apparently she had lost consciousness. Seconds later I joined her in blackness.

* * *

That's chapter two. It's a little longer than the last but that's just the way things went. If it was a little too long I apologize. R&R please.

Next -- _Chapter Three: Prince of Demons._ Thera finds herself in the enemy's base of operations.


End file.
